


I've Got You Under My Skin

by ODeorainFan2150



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jazz Club, Moira where you least expect, Performance, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Secret hobby, Younger Lena Oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Lena and Angela head out to blow off some steam after some advice from Reyes.It's amazing who you can meet on a summer night.





	I've Got You Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to http://ohnoafterlaughs.tumblr.com/post/178610331931/never-had-a-take-on-moira-moon-skin-so-i-had-to and ">_<" from the Moicy discord for the double hit of inspiration on this one. I just had to write something based around the incredible Moon costume!

It was one of those hot summer Fridays. The medical and research wing had been quiet for the last few hours and, guessing by the lack of messages between departments, it was the same for every other team in the building. The sun outside was taking its sweet time, barely moving through the sky as everyone indoors watched the clock.

Angela sighed and returned to her final case of the week. Lena Oxton, still sat on the workbench, her legs swinging beneath her while she waited to be dismissed. It hadn’t been that long since Lena had joined active duty as the time jumping Tracer, and Winston was still cautious about her overstressing herself in training. This resulted in weekly checkups from medical, making sure all the lines on the charts made sense. Angela had to admit, she liked these sessions - Lena was reasonably well behaved and always a pleasure to chat with, especially when it came to gossip. 

The only downside? Being the last thing on a Friday meant that Lena would usually spend at least part of her time trying to persuade Angela in joining her on a night out. It wasn’t that she didn’t like an occasional evening on the town, it was just that Lena’s opinion of what made a good night out was quite different to her own.

She was checking a few final things on her clipboard when she suddenly heard Lena shifting behind her.

“Well, I’ll be! Overwatch research staff leaving before 5 pm of their own free will? Angela, quickly check me, I think something is wrong with the time stream luv”

Angela turned to see what had caused the commotion. Through the glass door, she could make out Doctor O’Deorain locking up her lab and starting to make a break for the exit. Grinning, Lena leant around the door.

“ ‘ere, Drainpipe! Where are you rushing off to?” Lena looked down slightly before putting her hand in front of her mouth conspiratorially and loudly whispering, “You got a hot date?”

As usual, Moira was unphased by Lena’s lack of manners. With her usual straight face, a hint of a smile playing around her lips, she responded: “I don’t have a date, Miss Oxton, but I do have a pressing engagement that sadly means I can’t engage you in the next phase of our ongoing war of words.”

Instead, Moira turned to look at Angela and nodded her head slightly “Angela, have a good weekend. I shall see you on Monday”. Shooting a final withering look back at Lena’s smirking face, she headed off towards the door.

Lena turned to face Angela again, still grinning “Oooh, first name basis ey?”

Angela glared, looking over the top of her clipboard “Lena I swear if you continue to act like that I’ll start working out which vaccinations you’re missing and get Jack to send you on a tour to somewhere that needs all of them”

Taken aback at the response, Lena held up her hands in mock surrender “Whoa, touched a nerve there”

Angela flopped the clipboard down “Sorry Lena, I’m just bored. I want to finish up with you, go home, curl up with a book and get some sleep. Every day except today this week has been murder”

Lena hopped back up on the table, resting her chin on her fist as if thinking to herself.

“Hmm, good plan, good plan. Alternative one though. What if we left here on time, made a quick beeline for the nearest pub, trekked our way through the fine establishments of Geneva and staggered back here in the early hours of the morning and THEN you can curl up with a good book and get some sleep“

Angela grimaced “I’m not sure I really fancy bar hopping Lena - especially not if you plan to make me match you drink for drink like last time. Maybe we could go somewhere a bit nicer instead?”

Lena looked hurt “What’s wrong with the places I pick?”

This prompted an eyebrow raise from the doctor. “Apart from the graffiti in the bathrooms and the fights, you mean?” Angela responded

“Ah, you’re not a fan of places with character, gotcha. You prefer something more, “ Lena  mimed pulling a monocle off her face and put on a haughty accent “Refined”

She looked out the window and smiled, noticing someone else walking down the corridor.

“Good thing the man with the knowledge of that type of place is passing the door right… now”

Before Angela could stop her, Lena had knocked open the entrance again and was shouting

“Hey G-Man, got a minute to give some advice?”

Commander Gabriel Reyes, his usual black uniform replaced with more comfortable civilian clothing and with a bag over his shoulder entered the room. He seemed far more relaxed than usual, obviously someone else looking forward to some time off. His usual wry smile appeared as he saw who had called to him.

“G-Man? Not sure I like that as a nickname Cadet.  Anyway, I’m just heading to grab my flight back Stateside for a long weekend but what do you two need?”

Angela tried to speak but again Lena was too fast and cut in.

  
“Angie needs a night out. Where can you suggest? Seems like she isn’t a fan of the exotic locations I choose”

Gabriel laughed “You mean she didn’t want to join you in visiting the dive bars of Geneva?”

“Everyone is a blooming critic” Lena muttered but Gabe just withdrew his communicator and tapped a few times on the screen. There was a blip from Angela and Lena’s phones. 

“There you go, my recommendation. Lovely little jazz bar, excellent guest performers on stage, a few rows back from the main high streets so it’s nice and quiet. Tell the host ‘The Mariachi’ sent you. Should get you the perfect table, as well as a few drinks. Don’t forget to dress up nice.”

He turned to leave, pausing at the door  “Oh and Angela, make sure Lena doesn’t do anything stupid - I like going there. ”

Lena looked back at Angela triumphantly.

“Told you he would know somewhere. So, secret, private Jazz bar. That refined enough for you?” She could obviously see Angela hesitating slightly.  “Come on, you need some fun”

Angela sighed again. She really shouldn’t go out. There was still so much work she should be doing. And honestly, an early night would be good for her. But standing there, looking between Lena’s pleading face and the link from Gabe on her screen, the idea was starting to sound fun.

“Okay, let's do it”

Lena leapt up, arms outstretched 

“YESSSS! Okay, so new plan: grab a bite to eat, get dolled up, grab a cab and go see the show!”

Angela nodded and smiled.

“Sounds good. And speaking of good, all the tests are finished here. Green across the board for another week. You can go now Lena, message me when you’re ready to go out”

Lena shot out the room out the room with another whoop, sprinting full pelt back to her accommodation. Angela laughed at this, enjoying her enthusiasm. She was also excited - an evening out was long overdue, and based on Gabe’s recommendation she should like this place. Now, what to wear?

\---

The taxi had barely pulled up outside the bar when Lena jumped out, her excitement plain to see. She cut a dapper figure as she moved to the other side of the car, dressed in her finest suit. Bowing slightly as she opened the door, she offered a hand to Angela.

The doctor had taken her time picking her dress for the evening, looking through her options. Her responsibilities as one of the public faces meant she had no end of outfits available, even though she barely had time to wear most of them more than once. In the end, she chose a white and gold dress, open at the back - something a little striking without being impractical. Even Lena had been impressed, emitting a low whistle when they met up again before climbing into the taxi.  

Once on the pavement and out in the cooling evening air, Lena offered her arm. With a smile, Angela took it, and the pair approached the entrance, a small sign above it reading “Speakeasy”.

As they got closer to the door, the bouncer spotted them and slid into place to block their path. He was tall and broad, yet the new suit seemed to fit him perfectly. Moving nearer, the serious face turned into a smile before laughter came tumbling out once Lena appeared under the light.

“Lena Oxton, all dressed up and looking fancy. What are you doing this side of town after the sun's gone down?”

Lena was puzzled for a moment but then realisation hit her face.“Jakob? I could ask you the same question! I thought you were at Heinz’s and loving it?”

With a solemn look, Jacob retorted “Lena, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this but Heinz’s was a hole and the fact it is now closed makes everyone a little happier and safer” He smiled at Angela, “This place is much nicer.”

Angela nervously laughed “Good to hear”

Pulling the rope aside, Jakob pushed open the door and let them enter. A tall woman in a green dress was standing behind a desk in front of them, the coat room opening behind her. Her blonde hair was pulled up tight into a ponytail, and she greeted them with a wide smile, her green eyes shining in the light.

“Ah, new faces! Welcome to the Speakeasy, I’m Lara, the hostess for tonight. I don’t suppose anyone sent you here tonight or do you want me to pick you a table?”

Feeling slightly ridiculous at what she was about to say, Angela spoke “The, ahem,  _ Mariachi _ recommended we pay you a visit”

Lara laughed, “Oh Gabriel, he does like his codenames. Well, anyone who's a friend of Gabe is a friend of ours. Gustav will take you up to his usual booth, nice and private with a great view of the stage, and get you some complimentary drinks. Enjoy tonight’s performance, I’m sure you’ll find her incredible. Even her costumes are perfection”

Following a waiter in an impeccable suit, Angela and Lena were taken up to their seats. As promised, it was a comfortable booth, head on to the stage and raised slightly above the floor.  In front of them on stage, the jazz orchestra was playing some instrumentals, the hum of conversation filling the air. The waiter returned with a bottle of wine for the two of them to share. Angela poured each of them a glass, suddenly noticing Lena staring down over the booth’s edge.

“Lena, you’ve gone very quiet.” For a moment, she was concerned until she followed Lena’s eye line, spotting Lara talking with one of the bar staff below them. The concern turned to a slight smile.  “Ah, smitten already. That has to be a record for you, not even five minutes into a place and already thinking about leaving.”

Lena turned, raising her finger to Angela, but before she could respond, Lara had bounced up on the stage and approached the microphone.

“Now, I think it’s time for what you’ve all been waiting for. Hans and the band are all warmed up and just itching to break into some of the classics. But first they’re going to need a singer, and we scoured high and low to find one.” 

Lara looked around the audience, holding the anticipation for just a moment longer.

“Ladies and gentleman, making her return to the Speakeasy stage after a few months away, and singing the hits of Frank Sinatra, please give it up for Madam Elatha!”

The lights in the club went dim as a tall figure strode across the stage. Taking her place behind the mic stand, she turned and counted the band in, her long finger silhouetted against the lights

The drummer started his beat, with the brass and woodwind soon joining to begin playing the intro. In the darkness, Angela could see the singer lean forward toward the microphone, only partially bringing her face into the spotlight. From where she was sitting, she could see black painted lips in the middle of a pale face. She shuffled in her seat, intrigued at who was about to appear before her.

“ _ I’ve got you, under my skin _ ”

The lights on the singer suddenly increased in intensity, bring the figure curling round the microphone into sharp relief. And for a moment, Angela felt her heart stop.

The performer was tall and thin, with long arms stretching out to the microphone. Her costume was extraordinary; dark knee-high boots sat over black trousers. Her top was loosely tied together at the chest, revealing her pale skin in sharp contrast against her clothes. But there was also an archaic look to her like she’d stepped out of a fantasy story - a wide collar partially obscured armoured shoulder pads which in turn led to blue sleeves styled to give the impression of feathers. One hand was gloved entirely in black while the other had a shining ring decorating almost every long finger. Golden moons hung from her ears, glittering in the stage lights. Her slicked back hair was pure black, almost unearthly in how dark it was.

But the thing Angela couldn’t take her eyes off was her face. Those black lips she had glimpsed had just been a taste of the full ensemble. It had obviously been painted white but then the markings had been applied. One eye had a deep shadow around it, a single strand stretching down her cheek. On the other side, a diamond shape covered her eye and most of her face in black, offsetting the pale skin and base colour. Pride of place was the crescent moon on her forehead, tying the outfit together. But even under the makeup, Angela could see the bone structure - sharp, from her cheeks down to her chin, cutting a stylish outline when the light caught it.

The singer continued through the song, strolling around the stage, her eyes glancing from table to table as she held the microphone close. All Angela could think about was how confident she looked, dominant of her surroundings, her searching eyes almost daring someone to break the spell they were under.

Suddenly those eyes panned over to the central booth and locked with Angela’s own. For a moment there was a flash of something in them, almost like recognition. But rather than slow her down, the singer’s smile widened. She continued her routine, occasionally throwing glances back towards the centre.

Lena leaned over and whispered into her ear “You know, she reminds me of someone. Tall, thin, well dressed. Sound familiar?”

Angela took another sip of her wine and nodded “Very similar. But it can’t be. Can you really imagine Moira up on a stage?”

Lena leaned back “Stranger things have happened. Although not quite sure why she’s dressed as a magpie.”

Angela kept watching, her attention held by the apparition on the stage, watching carefully as the music rose and fell. Entering the final line, she felt the performer’s eyes return to her, again locking with her own. As those lips formed the last few words, Angela felt like she was being spoken to directly.

“ _ I’ve got you, under my skin _ ”

\---

The band paused momentarily for the applause before moving briskly on to the next song, the pianist hitting the opening bars of “Fly Me to the moon”, her hands bouncing from the keys. For a second the performer looked like she was going to sing, but then a smile broke across her face and she waved a finger at her band.

“Now, now,” a voice like honey echoed through the club, no sign of the trademark Irish accent Angela would have guessed would be there, “I think that would be a little obvious for such a discerning crowd like yourself if I sang that.”

There was a laugh from the audience. They were obviously enjoying themselves, used to this sort of intermission between the songs.

The performer continued, “So instead, I think I should perhaps talk about a friend of mine. She’s a lady of interesting tastes and well, I think this is the best way to describe her“

The band started up another tune a much more energetic piece. Now the singer was enjoying herself, letting this character the song portrayed take over. She leaned into the crowd in the verses, reeling off the stories in the song as if they were her own. Something about her movement was electric and Angela was entranced.

Rounding into the final chorus, the singer suddenly pointed up at the central box, one long finger point out the occupants. Angela feared what was about to happen. But when the thin spotlight pointed at them, it was Lena illuminated by it, her face still holding her usual grin. A sly smile on her face, the singer hit the last refrain dramatically.

“ _ That’s why the Lady, is a tramp _ ”

Looking up at Lena’s shocked face, Angela couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing, now knowing for sure who was behind that makeup. Only Moira would have had the gall to do something like this, a way to get back at Lena for all the jibes and comments when she could do nothing in response.

Even Lena slowly started to realise what had just happened. She smiled, bringing her hand up in a mock salute to the stage. Below, the singer winked back before the lights cut to black and the applause rang out.

\--

This time the pause was longer until suddenly, a single spotlight focusing around the microphone.

After a brief moment, Moira reappeared, her gaze wandering over the crowd.  “Oh, you’ve been a wonderful audience but sadly my set is almost over. So before I leave you to enjoy your drinks and the rest of your night evening, there is only one song I could sing to send you on your way”

In the darkness at the back of the stage, the band started to play, a lilting instrumental. Looking at the figure under the light, Angela could see her pausing for a moment, seeming to gather herself before launching into the song,

_ “And now, the end is near” _

She’d heard Moira play this before. A few weeks ago, the sound of the big band, the forceful male voice and the surging melody had tempted Angela to put her head around the door into the research lab they occasionally shared. She’d lingered for a while, watching the tall scientist mouth along, occasionally moving between equipment in time to the music.

Despite her normally stoic exterior, Angela had seen what Moira could be like when she was passionate about something. The arguments over ideas, the drive to finish experiments and achieve results no matter the cost. She could see that fire in Moira now as she sung about trials and tribulations, one side of her now revealed to the world even if it technically was still behind a mask. 

As the final chords hit, Angela was watching Moira’s face. She doubted anyone would have spotted it, but a single tear rolled down that white painted cheek.

_ “Yes it was my way” _

The lights cut and the room was filled with thunderous applause. Angela couldn’t help but join in, although some part of her suddenly felt a sense of sadness. She’d seen a side to Moira that she had never known to exist before, each of the songs she had sung casting her in an entirely different light to the usual scientist she had seen every day.

\---

Lena and Angela sat for a while, slowly drinking through the bottle and chatting. Around them, the rest of the bar started to file out after the end of the main event. The band continued to play, providing just enough of an ambience without interrupting the conversations that now filled the club.

There was a knock and Lara entered the booth, causing Lena to sit bolt upright in her seat.

“Sorry to bother you ladies but Madam Eltha is asking for an Angela? She directed me to this booth”

Angela paused, her glass halfway to her mouth, and responded “That's me”

“Ah good, she’s waiting for you in her dressing room. Head past the stage and follow the signs, you’ll find it" 

Lena interrupted, “What about me? I want to go say hello as well”

Lara turned to face her, a slightly predatory grin starting to appear “Oh no, You and I are going to get a drink and sit right here. Don’t think I didn’t see you staring at me all night - someone needs to teach you the art of subtlety”

Swapping places with Lara, Angela left a rapidly blushing Lena and made it to the backstage. There were signs everywhere and even a coloured line on the floor directing her straight to the dressing rooms. She passed several before finding one with Moira’s name on it. The plaque underneath read “Resident Artist”.

Slowing her breathing, she rapped on the door.

“Come in” a familiar voice rang out from inside, the Irish tang now returned to it.

She didn’t quite know what to expect when she entered the dressing room. If it was anything like her workspace, she would have thought Moira would have made it clinical, carefully ordered and neat. Instead, she found a room she’d almost describe as cosy.

At the back of the room was rack after rack of clothes, a mixture of everyday wear and costumes. She could already see tonight's' costume packed away, hanging limply off the rack when only an hour earlier to had been so full of energy as she had performed. In front of them was a pair of soft chairs, obviously old and slightly tired, the patterns starting to fade. Pride of place though was the dressing table, a mirror stretching almost up to the ceiling and studded with lights. The surface in front of it was covered in various makeups and tools, photos and reference material stuck to the mirror like a research board.

Moira was sat in front of it, wearing little more than a robe and her makeup. She was running something metallic through her hair that seemed to be correcting the colour, draining the deep black and revealing the usual fiery orange underneath. It took Angela a moment to realise where she’d seen it before - Winston had made something similar for undercover operations at Gabe’s request. 

Away from the stage, Moira seemed smaller, less commanding. Her makeup though was impeccable, the edges of each element perfectly straight. Up close Angela could see the details that had been put into every element of her costume, things that would not have been spotted by anyone in the audience.

Neither of them said anything until Moira motioned for her to sit down. The performer pulled a cigarette from the packet on her table and popping between her lips. Bringing up her lighter, she asked her question, forcing the words around her cigarette.

“So, of all the jazz bars in Geneva, how did you just happen to end up in this one on a night where I’m performing?”

Angela took a moment before she answered, shrugging slightly. “Lena dragged me out but Reyes recommended this place to us - I said I was looking for something a little higher class than usual”

Moira placed the cigarette between her fingers and laughed.

“Oh, Gabriel you little weasel. Of course, he’d send you here. I’ll have to have words with him when he gets back.”

Moira turned, looking back at the racks of clothes, her hand sweeping across a few of the costumes on open display.

“He designed all of them you know, been working on items for me ever since I moved here” She took another drag “if he was smart he would have packed in this whole 'black ops commando’ thing and opened a fashion house or costume makers. He has some serious skills in the clothing arts.” 

Moira looked over Angela, eyes sweeping from her shoes up to her carefully styled hair. “Might be worth talking to him now if you want a Halloween costume from him. I could see you in a witch’s hat...”

Angela was only partially listening. She leaned forward, pulling a cigarette from the pack and leaning in for a light.

Raising an eyebrow, Moira passed the lighter over before relaxing back into her chair.

“First of all, you were incredible on stage, “ Angela started.

Moira bowed slightly “I am glad you were entertained”

“How come you never told me about this?”

Moira shrugged “It never came up - we don’t really talk much about our personal lives do we?”

She clicked her fingers and started rummaging in her drawer before pulling out a framed photograph. Angela took it, her eyes drinking in the details. It was of a much younger Moira but still obviously her, the sharp features and elegant hair remaining the same. That hair had been dyed blue and a giant pink star was painted across her face, the edge of a pastel coloured collar just visible below.  She was singing into a microphone, her eyes closed with passion while a guitar hung around her neck.

Moira smiled “This was at university. Part of a performing cover band. Everything from Bowie to Queen if I felt like giving my vocal chords a going over.” She sighed “It was a nice break from all that science.”

Angela shook her head, still unable to quite believe what she was hearing, and looked at Moira again “Who else knows about all this?’

“Not many. Gabe had been coming here for years before I started performing so spotted the newcomer instantly. Ana recognised me when she brought Reinhardt one evening.” Moira looked uneasy “And I’d prefer to keep this quiet.”

Angela nodded but then was distracted by her phone suddenly buzzing at her. As Moira carried on cleaning off her makeup, she checked it and found a message from Lena.

_ “GOING HOME WITH LARA. MAY NOT SURVIVE. I LEAVE YOU MY JACKET :) see you when I get back” _

Moira called back while cleaning off her cheeks “I presume that’s the sound of Miss Oxton being taken away for the night? Lara seemed very quick to agree to my request to distract her.”

Angela nodded. “You know Lena, she had been staring at her all night. I think she might be a little incorrigible when it comes to matters of the heart.”

Moira laughed “She’s young, I’m sure she’ll find someone to tame her eventually. My niece can be the same, although she tries her best to hide it”

Angela suddenly turned “You have a niece?”

Moira shrugged “As I said, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me”

There was a long pause in the conversation, Angela just sitting there while Moira finished washing her face. Eventually, Angela broke it, carefully picking her words.

“When you were singing...“

Moira shuffled in her seat slightly “Yes?”

“You seemed so different, so alive.”

Angela leaned in closer.

“I’d love to get to know that side of you a little more. See what else you’re hiding.”

The silence returned. Moira chewed her lip for a moment as the thoughts ran through her head. Angela could almost see her brain working before a smile appeared on the thin face.

“How would you, Dr Angela Ziegler, like to join a fellow academic, one Dr Moira O’Deorain, upstairs for a nightcap?” Moira raised an eyebrow. “I rent a flat just above this place for when I’m performing multiple shows in a weekend. I’m sure there is a bottle of wine we could share if you don’t want to head back to base just yet"

Angela returned the smile, “I could think of nothing better, Madam Eltha”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh this was a fun one especially working from the initial inspiration. I initially thought about a straight crooner signing mournful songs but honestly, in that makeup, I couldn't help but see Moira belting out the dramatic tunes of Frank Sinatra in her theatrical style.
> 
> But of course, I couldn't write some Moicy fanfiction where both characters are nice without it ending up being a Townhouse story :) . It's certainly early in their relationship, although it's not the earliest one I've written for them.
> 
> Also - writing young and bratty Lena is great.
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
